universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:WageGannon6/Something I wanted to get off my chest. (Along time ago....)
Hey guys, this is WageGannon6 here and I'm here to talk about one more thing... NOTE: This is going to be the last time I am going to talk about a certain person and if he reads this, I hope he understands. So, now you may be thinking, who is that person? Well....it's Lojo98 again. If you're wondering why this will be the last time I am going to talk about him, I've talked about him 3 times on DeviantArt (Sort of, just check my DA page for devations and journals). So, let's get to it. Now, remember the time I asked if we should delete Lojo's OCs? Well, that managed to be a go and they were deleted but I happen to have a little something that might cause a problem. Despite the OCs, I think some canon characters are becoming a problem to this wiki. And those characters happen to originate from MLP G3, Monster High, Nick Jr. Shows, or anything girly that Lojo likes. And with all those characters here, that makes the rest of us look like babies and the wiki look like a crappy version of our previous wiki. And that, I've wrote a little skit. Which I will present right now! The Skit A teenage boy is walking into a library known as "Universe of Smash Bros Lawl library". He finds a computer and decides to write a page called "Smash Bros Lawl Seasons". Once he is finished, he decides to browse the pages for playable characters. He notices lots of G3 MLP, Monster High, and lots of other little girl chracters. He then laughs. and says Teenage Boy: "What the heck is up with you guys?" A lot of people notice him and walk up to him, and he replies Teenage Boy: "In real life, you guys look like men but here, you look like sissies!" *Continues laughing* One person groans and points to a boy in some strange clothing. The Person: He did it. Back on Topic And anywho, since I'm getting quite annoyed by all the stuff Lojo's been creating, I am this close to replacing Lyra Heartstrings and Pinkie Pie EQG in SWG6BB! But, I have 2 problems though with that situation. First off, I can't think of very good replacements for the girls and second, the 2 have appeared in a few SWG6BB related pics. (One picture was a commission on DeviantArt, and the second one was that X-Mas picture) Now, why would I want to replace the two? Since for some reason, now those 2 characters remind me of Lojo's antics. (Probably since they're related to MLP. :P) Also, another thing, I've mentioned a few times I've wanted to delete all the characters from the franchises Lojo's been creating. But I happen to have only one pro and a few cons. The Pro: The whole wiki would look much better without them. Con 1: I would delete most of the Lawl Toon pages since some of the characters are in the spin off. Con 2: I would act like a big jerk and become the next "You-all-know-who". And aside from all this, I think I'm the only one around here who seems to think they're a problem to the wiki while everyone else (Excluding Lojo) doesn't mind. Which really suprises me. I've even seen WWEFan45 "fire" Lojo but I had no idea what firing meant for him. I know what firing means for a boss who's about to get rid of an employee so I probably thought that WWEFan45 would probably block Lojo and he did. But he was unblocked the day after. And now, this is going to be the final thing to wrap up this situation with one question, about deleting the girly stuff... Is it the right thing to do? Anyways, that is all for now about him. And this will be the last time I will talk about Lojo, sorry if anything I have said offended you Lojo if you are reading this. Anyways, see you later. Category:Blog posts